


Rabbits Have the Right Idea

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [80]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan enjoys watching his lover sleep, but he likes it when Stephen wakes up, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits Have the Right Idea

Ryan came awake gradually, for once not summoned from sleep by the insistent ringing of a mobile phone or by someone thumping on the door delivering the message in person there had been another anomaly alert.

By his side, Stephen slept on, in a loose-limbed sprawl across the bed, the duvet pushed down to his waist, exposing his tanned chest with its light covering of hair that led in a tantalising trail down to his naval and then on to his groin. His head was turned towards Ryan, dark hair standing up in spikes against the pillow, framing a face that Ryan never tired of looking at. His lover always looked younger and more open in sleep, his impossibly long, dark eyelashes fluttering slightly on his cheeks as his lips quirked into a slight smile and one leg kicked out slightly, reminding Ryan of a sleeping dog chasing a rabbit.

Ryan propped himself up on one elbow, feeling the warmth of the sun streaming in through the window on his back as he watched the play of early morning light and shadow on Stephen’s expressive face. There were times, even now, several years after they’d first become lovers, that Ryan couldn’t believe his luck. Before Stephen, he hadn’t had a steady relationship since his marriage had fallen apart in acrimony. A few one-night stands had been enough to scratch that particular itch and when he’d been seconded to the anomaly project, he hadn’t expected to find time for any sort of relationship, let alone one that would change his life.

Stephen wiffled slightly in his sleep and Ryan gently brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen over his forehead. Stephen’s eyelashes fluttered again and Ryan found himself staring down into his lover’s deep blue eyes. The slight smile on Stephen’s lips broadened and he reached up and pulled Ryan down into a kiss.

When Ryan finally surfaced for air, Stephen’s hair was looking even more rumpled than before and they were both breathing heavily, cocks hot and hard between their bodies. Ryan pushed the duvet to one side and reached down to take Stephen’s erection in hand, stroking it firmly, enjoying the feel of the silk-smooth skin on his palm.

“Have we got time for a fuck?” Stephen asked, trying to crane his neck to see the time on the clock on Ryan’s bedside table.

“Last of the great romantics, Hart,” Ryan murmured.

“You’re stroking my cock,” Stephen pointed out. “I think that means we’ve gone past the flowers and soft-lighting phase into the fucking like bunnies phase.”

“I thought we were in the hunting dinosaurs, too tired to fuck phase?”

Stephen grinned. “Nope, that was last night. This morning we’re back in the fucking like bunnies phase. And tonight I’ll want the flowers and soft lighting phase, just so you know. I like to ring the changes.”

Ryan rolled over and grabbed a tube of lubricant from a drawer. “You’re a demanding little bugger, have I told you that?”

“Yes, but you love me really.”

Ryan leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. “Yes, I do.” He slicked his cock and knelt up on the bed, settling Stephen’s legs over his thighs and shoving a pillow under his hips. No matter how many times they made love, Ryan never tired of the sight of his cock sliding slowly into Stephen’s tight hole. A slight gasp greeted the unprepared entry but Stephen pushed back hard against him, no doubt enjoying the burn and stretch. Ryan leaned forward, taking his weight on his hands and started to thrust deeply, knowing he was raking Stephen’s prostate every time he buried himself balls deep inside his lover’s tight channel.

Stephen wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist, welcoming each long, slow stoke with a soft whimper of pleasure. Ryan loved the fact that the once-reserved Stephen was now able to make that sort of noise during sex without feeling self-conscious, and there was nothing Ryan enjoyed more than seeing Stephen’s expressive face stripped bare of any shielding armour.

Ryan leaned back on his heels and ran his hands over Stephen’s chest, rubbing the pebble-hard nipples between finger and thumb, knowing that by nipping the sensitive flesh, he would be sending sharp jots of pleasure into his lover’s groin.

“Harder…” Stephen panted.

Ryan obliged with a snap of his hips and a pinch of each nipple between thumb and fore-finger.

Stephen’s gasp told him that his actions met with approval.

Ryan trailed his fingers down over his lover’s taut stomach and started to work Stephen’s cock. With sensations piling on from all directions, Stephen started to moan, pushing up as hard as he could to impale himself on Ryan’s cock. Ryan could feel his own orgasm start to coil in his stomach, heat gathering and pooling in his balls.

His hand moved faster on Stephen’s cock, finesse driven out by need. Stephen’s eyes were open, locked on his, and Ryan could see his own feelings mirrored there. He drew back until only the head of his cock remained inside Stephen’s body and then sheathed himself again in one deep, hard thrust.

Stephen gasped and his arse clenched tight around Ryan’s cock, triggering his own orgasm as he emptied himself deep inside his lover. Come splattered Stephen’s chest and a gasp of pleasure fell from his lips.

As small aftershocks ran through him, Ryan shifted position, his limbs heavy and uncoordinated, to lie there, with Stephen cradled in his arms, as his heartbeat came slowly back to normal.

“I like the fucking like bunnies phase,” he murmured, pressing a light kiss to Stephen’s lips. “Do you think it’ll last?”

“I bloody well hope so,” Stephen said fervently.

Ryan grinned. “Good, I was getting fed up of the hunting dinosaurs, too tired to fuck phase and if the phone doesn’t ring in the next hour, I want to be on the receiving end of the fucking like bunnies phase very shortly.”


End file.
